


Prom Night Disaster

by GreenGreyEyedGirl



Category: Carrie (1976)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beautiful, Blood, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Crying, Disasters, Emotional Hurt, F/F, F/M, Hallucinations, High School, Humiliation, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Kindness, Prom, Prom Queen, Public Humiliation, mother figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenGreyEyedGirl/pseuds/GreenGreyEyedGirl
Summary: What would have happened if Carrie didn't hallucinate?





	1. Prom Night Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the 1976 Carrie.  
> I do not own the charcters or the film. All Characters belong to their rightful owners.

Carrie looked around the room and couldn’t believe what had just happened. Blood was pouring from her head and it dribbled down her face and her beautiful homemade gown. She lowered her hands away from her face and saw everybody’s stunned faces as they applause decreased. Carrie looked at Mr. Fromm and Miss Collins and saw their shocked expressions. Miss Collins was particular upset as she was so happy for Carrie and was having a wonderful evening with Tommy. Blood dripped from Carrie’s hands and Tommy looked at her stunned expression, not caring that his tuxedo was half covered in pigs blood. ‘’Carrie?’’ She was too shocked to reply and looked as if she was going to cry. Tommy turned toward the audience staring up at them, anger building up inside him. ‘’Who did this?!’’ He yelled. ‘’Who’s idea was it to have a bucket full of blood up on the ceiling and dump it right where Carrie is stood?’’  
The audience looked around at each other, questioning about who is responsible for the incident. ‘’It was Chris Hargensen and Billy Nolan!’’ Everyone turned back to see Sue entering the room from where Miss Collins had thrown her out. The students were shocked at the accusation. ‘’Chris and Billy were hiding under the stage. That’s what I came to warn you about but Miss Collins threw me out. Check under the stage if you don’t believe me.’’ Sue pointed to the stage and Tommy and Miss Collins were quick to check under the stage but nobody was there apart from the rope that was attached to the bucket. Tommy grabbed the rope and all the other students started murmuring to each other. Miss Collins looked at the rope in Tommy’s hands and stared in disbelief. ‘’Chris and Billy must’ve snuck in here before we did.’’ Miss Collins turned to the murmuring students. ‘’Anybody know anything about this? Did anyone else see Chris and Billy sneak in here and plant that bucket of blood on the ceiling?’’ Miss Collins darted her eyes to Norma, who smirked slightly. ‘’What about you, Norma? I know you and Chris play nasty little tricks to torment Carrie. Did you see Chris and Billy sneak in here, or were involved in this as well?’’  
Norma tried to appear innocent but the smirk on her face gave it away. ‘’I don’t know what your talking about Miss Collins.’’  
Miss Collins was in front of Norma in a heartbeat. ‘’Yes you do. I can see the guilt written all over your pretty little face.’’ Norma bite her lip and looked down to the floor, still smirking. ‘’You can wipe that smile off your face because as far as me and the school are concerned, you’ve ruined the prom for everyone.’’ Norma continued to stare at the floor as Miss Collins looked down at her, disapprovingly. ‘’I hope your proud of yourself, Norma. I hope you and anyone else that’s involved besides Chris and Billy, are proud of yourselves. The prom is cancelled.’’ Miss Collins walked away as the students gasped in disbelief and threw insults at Norma under their breaths. The principle Mr Morton stood on the stage and announced that the prom was over and the students gasped and moaned about the night being cancelled. ‘’Everyone please exit the gymnasium in orderly fashion.’’ Mr Morton asked and as everyone started to leave Norma began to exit too. Mr Morton pointed out toward Norma. ‘’Except for you, Norma. I’ll deal with you in my office.’’ Norma looked back at the stage and saw Tommy walking toward her. ‘’Nice one, Norma. You and Chris just can’t let Carrie be happy can you? For once she felt like she belonged, but you two had to go and ruin that, didn’t you?’’ Tommy began to walk away but turned back and leaned close toward Norma. ‘’Your a piece of shit, Norma. You and Chris. Don’t you forget that.’’ Tommy went with the other students as they left the prom. Norma looked up at the stage to see the bucket hanging above from where Carrie was stood but noticed Carrie was gone. 

 

Miss Collins stood in front of the girls bathroom and found a bloodied handprint on the door. She carefully opened the door and walked inside, hearing the faint sound of a girl sobbing. She wondered to the source of the sound and stood in front of the cubicle, knocking on the door. ‘’Carrie? Carrie sweetie, it’s me. Can you open the door for me please?’’ Carrie unlocked the door and found Miss Collins stood before her. Miss Collins looked at her sadly. ‘’Oh, sweetie. I’m sorry about what happened.’’  
Carrie sniffed. ‘’It’s okay, Miss Collins.’’  
‘’No, it’s not Carrie. You was enjoying yourself. You was having a lovely time with Tommy but those girls had to go and ruin things for you. They couldn’t stand to see you and happy and people like Norma and Chris don’t deserve to be in the prom. The only thing they deserve is tough punishments and long term suspension.’’  
Carrie looked at her, tears forming in her eyes. ‘’I thought I belonged, Miss Collins. I was being accepted for who I am. But I guess I don’t deserve to fit in anywhere.’’  
‘’Yes, you do, Carrie. Don’t let me catch you saying things like that because you do belong here. You deserve to be a part of this school just as much as everyone else. Nasty people like Norma and Chris just can’t accept that and that’s their problem.’’ Carrie darted her eyes to the floor just as a tear rolled down her cheek. ‘’Take my hand, Carrie.’’ Carrie took Miss Collins hand and allowed her to lead her toward the sink. Miss Collins took a cloth and rinsed it under some water.  
‘’Close your eyes for me, Carrie.’’ Carrie did as she was told and Miss Collins carefully wiped away the blood from her eyes. ‘’Let’s get this blood of your face so you can see better.’’ Miss Collins gently dabbed the cloth around Carrie’s eyes and the blood started to disappear.  
‘’I have a change of clothes that should fit you. You can grab a shower from the locker room and I’ll take your dress home with me and I’ll see what I can do about getting the blood out.’’ Miss Collins pulled the cloth away from Carrie’s face. ‘’Okay, sweetie?’’ She held her at arms length and Carrie nodded, staring down at the floor. ‘’Okay. Go grab a shower, Carrie and I’ll bring them change of clothes for you.’’ She still held her at arms lengths as Carrie stared at the floor. ‘’Okay. Thank you, Miss Collins.’’ Miss Collins smiled softly and leaned forward to leave a little peck on Carrie’s forehead. ‘’Your welcome, Carrie. Now go on. Get yourself cleaned up. We’ll have a little chat when your done.’’  
Carrie wondered over to the door and began to leave for the locker room. Miss Collins watched her and after Carrie had gone, she covered her face with her hand. She couldn’t believe anyone could treat another human being like this and it made her sad to think anyone who harm a sweet soul like Carrie. She wiped her face with her hand and threw the bloodied cloth in the sink and marched toward the door. She had a few people to deal with. 

*********************************

‘’You were aware of what was about to happen. You were aware that Carrie White and Tommy Ross were going to be announced as prom king and queen.’’ Mr Morton was in his office and he and Miss Collins spoke to Norma to get a good idea of why they had planned the prank they did. Norma nodded. ‘’We knew that Carrie was going to be prom queen because we had…’’ Norma looked down to the floor. ‘’Fixed the votes.’’  
‘’What do you mean you fixed the votes, Norma? Everyone got to chose who they wanted for prom king and queen so how did you fixed the votes?’’Norma looked up at Miss Collins who stood beside Mr Morton’s chair, arms folded disapprovingly. Norma bit her lip. ‘’We had extra copies of the vote sheet printed and me and Chris voted for Carrie. I had the sheets given to me after I collected everyone else’s votes from the table.’’  
‘’What did you do with the real votes then, Norma?’’ Mr Morton asked as Norma bit her lip again. ‘’I hid them under the stage, so it would make it out that everyone voted for Carrie White and Tommy Ross and that Carrie would be hit by a bucket of blood.’’ Norma looked away as Miss Collins and Mr Morton looked at each other and then back to Norma. ‘’Where did you get the blood from, Norma?’’  
‘’I don’t know where the blood came from. That part was up to Chris and Billy Nolan.’’  
‘’Miss Watson?’’  
Norma looked at Mr Morton. ‘’I’ve decided that you’ll receive a weeks detention in Miss Collins gym class, until further notice. Do you understand?’’ Norma nodded her head. ‘’Until we deal with Miss Hargensen and Mr Nolan I can guarantee that all three of you and anyone else involved with will receive three weeks suspension. I now want you to go back to the gymnasium and help clean up that mess. We’re done for now.’’  
Norma got up from her seat and left the office. Miss Collins watched her leave, shaking her head. ‘’I can’t understand why anyone could treat Carrie the way they did. I mean, what excitement do they get treating Carrie in the most vile way possible. Carrie’s never done anything to them. She’s a sweet girl who wouldn’t hurt a fly.’’  
Mr Morton looked at her. ‘’Where is Casey, Miss Collins?’’  
‘’Carrie.’’ She corrected him. ‘’I found her in the bathroom crying. I talked her a little bit and told her to get herself cleaned up in the showers. I left her a spare change of clothes of mine she can borrow.’’  
‘’Right, well if that’s sorted.’’ Mr Morton got up from his seat. ‘’I’m going to go make sure Miss Watson’s cleaning up that mess.’’ Miss Collins nodded her understanding. ‘’I better check on Carrie as well. Get her that change of clothes I said she could wear.’’  
Mr Morton nodded. ‘’Very well. Goodnight, Miss Collins.’’ Mr Morton began to leave. ‘’Goodnight.’’ After Mr Morton had left, Miss Collins looked to a cigarette in the ashtray that hadn’t been put out. She picked up the cigarette and took a big puff before putting it out and leaving the office. 

 

Miss Collins walked down the corridor and found Carrie sat on a bench outside the locker room. Her hair was damp from the shower and she was wearing the clothes kindly given to her by Miss Collins. She had left them out for Carrie before she went to Mr Morton’s office. ‘’Are you okay, Carrie?’’ She asked as she sat down beside her. Carrie quickly looked at her before turning away. ‘’I’m fine.’’  
‘’Do you feel any better now that you’ve got yourself cleaned up?’’ Miss Collins watched her closely, knowing she was still in shock and humiliated about the prom. ‘’A little bit.’’ She said softly. Miss Collins gently pulled away her hair that was hiding her face and tucked it behind her ear. ‘’I’m really sorry about what happened, Carrie. You deserve so much more that. You deserve to be prom queen and have Tommy at your side as he made you feel special. He thinks your special just as much as I do.’’ She laid her hand on Carrie’s shoulder and Carrie looked at her. ‘’You think I’m special?’’ She asked, slightly confused.  
‘’I don’t think, Carrie. I know your special. Your one of the sweetest people I know and your never have a bad word to say about anyone.’’  
Carrie swallowed her pride. ‘’If I don’t have anything bad about anyone then why do they have to say bad things about me?’’ Carrie asked, upset. ‘’Because they don’t have anything better to do with their lives than make yours a misery. People like Chris and Norma are jealous that you have a sweet and caring personality and they can’t stand to see a beautiful girl like you be happy.’’ She tucked a piece of hair behind Carrie’s ear. ‘’I’m not beautiful or special, Miss Collins.’’  
‘’Yes you are Carrie. You’ve got to believe that you are beautiful, you’ve got to be more positive about yourself and believe that you are special. Your mother might not think that but I do. I know beauty when I see it.’’  
Carrie smiled a little, causing Miss Collins to laugh softly. ‘’See. That’s a beautiful girl right there.’’ Carrie looked away, feeling flush in her cheeks. ‘’Oh, come here, you big silly.’’ Miss Collins wrapped her arm around Carrie and pulled her in for a hug, one around around her shoulders while the other soothed her hair. ‘’I’m sorry about tonight, sweetie. I’m amazed at how well you’ve coped with what happened with the bucket of blood.’’  
Carrie smiled softly. ‘’Thank you, Miss Collins.’’ Carrie pulled back and Miss Collins cupped her face in her hands. ‘’Your welcome, sweetie.’’ She smiled and planted a kiss on Carrie’s forehead.


	2. Prom Night Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the disaster of the school prom, Miss Collins confronts Chris Hargensen and invites Carrie to her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the film Carrie 1976.   
> I do not own the film or the characters.

‘’Lets’s get you home now shall we, Carrie?’’ Miss Collins asked as she held Carrie’s face in her hands. Carrie looked worried. ‘’I don’t want to go home, Miss Collins.’’ Miss Collins dropped her hands to her lap, slightly confused and concerned. ‘’Why? Is it because of your mother?’’   
Carrie bit her lip, slowly nodding her head. ‘’Carrie I know what your mothers like and Mr Morton told me I can’t interfere with your mother’s beliefs and I respect that, but if your mothers forcing you to do things that you don’t want you should tell somebody.’’  
Carrie dropped her head and her hair fell to cover her face. Miss Collins tucked her hair behind her ear. ‘’If you talk to me, Carrie I can help you. I can’t interfere with her beliefs but what I can do is listen and try to help you in anyway I can. I can help by taking you home with me. That way you can get a break from your mother and we can talk some more.’’ Carrie took a few minutes to think about Miss Collins offer. ’’What about my mama?’’ She asked, worried about her mother. Miss Collins could hear the fear in her voice. ‘’You leave your mother to me, Carrie. I want to make sure your safe from harms way. Let me take you back to my place, sweetie.’’ Carrie nodded her head. ‘’Okay.’’ She whispered. ‘’Okay? Come on, Carrie let’s get you up.’’ Miss Collins stood to her feet and grabbed Carrie’s arm to help her stand up. She kept a protective arm around Carrie’s shoulders as they walked down the corridor. ‘’Just remember, Carrie. As long as your with me, your safe.’’ Carrie smiled a little. ‘’Thank you, Miss Collins.’’   
‘’Thank you, Miss Collins.’’ The women stopped in their tracks at the sudden voice that came out of nowhere. Miss Collins and Carrie stared at the end of the corridor and a woman walked into plain sight. Chris Hargensen revealed herself as the mysterious voice and stood with her arms crossed as she glared at Carrie and the older woman.   
‘’Did you enjoy being prom queen, Carrie? I hope you did because it should have been me on that stage and not you, you skinny little bitch.’’  
‘’That is enough, Hargensen.’’ Warned Miss Collins. ‘’Oh, but I’m not finished yet, Miss Collins.’’ Chris smiled innocently but her smile dropped when the gym teacher marched toward her. ‘’Well, I say you are, Hargensen. One more word out of that pretty little mouth and I will knock you down, do you understand me?’’   
Chris glared at Miss Collins as she repeated the same words from before. Miss Collins looked down at her as she spoke calmly. ’’I should march you down to Mr Morton’s office right now and there you can explain why you, Billy and Norma did what you did to Carrie. But then again, Norma told me and Mr Morton what you had planned and how you manage to it before prom. We now need to know why you did it, Chris. We need to hear your part of the story.’’   
Chris continued to glare and Miss Collins. ‘’Not talking, Hargensen? Well, I’ll get started for you. Throwing tampons and sanity pads at Carrie in the showers wasn’t good enough for you was it? So you thought dropping a bucket of blood on Carrie in front of the entire school would be the perfect humiliation. Was it satisfying enough for you, Chris? Did you get the thrill you was looking for? Oh, wait, I guess you didn’t because you couldn’t resist coming back and causing more misery for Carrie, could you?’’   
‘’The bitch deserves it.’’ Chris raised her voice a little. Miss Collins raised her eyebrows. ‘’Oh, she deserves it, does she?’’ She intimated Chris last words which made Chris a little more tense. ‘’She does fucking deserve it because she got me banned from the prom.’’  
‘’Who’s fault is it then that they got themselves banned from the prom in the first place?’’ Chris scowled at Miss Collins as she continued to speak. ‘’Face it, Hargensen. You’ve only got yourself to blame. It’s your own fault you got banned from the prom and nobody else’s. Not mine, not Sue’s, not Tommy’s and certainly not Carrie’s.’’   
Miss Collins looked down at Chris and saw her face build up tension. She spoke more softly. ‘’Now I want you and Billy, if she’s still with you, to go back to the gymnasium and help Norma clear up that mess you’ve made. I’ll be sure to check Mr Morton deals with you and Billy tomorrow and that you’ll both receive weeks of suspension.’’ She searched the anger in Chris eyes. ‘’Just remember, Hargensen. You brought this on yourself.’’   
Chris raised her hand to slap Miss Collins in the face but the gym teacher was quick to act and caught Hargensen’s flying hand before it reached her face and Carrie jumped a little at the near assault. Chris gasped at Miss Collins quick thinking of self defence. ‘’Really, Hargensen? Do you think hitting me will make you feel better?’’  
‘’It made you feel better when you hit me, you bitch.’’Chris shouted as tried to pull her hand away from Miss Collins grip. She shook her head. ‘’No, it didn’t, Hargensen. You know the consequences of hitting a teacher. Do you really want to hit me, Chris?’’   
Chris scowled at her teacher and forced her hand away from Miss Collins grip. ‘’I didn’t think so.’’ Miss Collins wrapped her arm around Carrie’s shoulders and escorted her down the corridor, leaving Chris stood on her own. She took a deep breath and turned around to watch Miss Collins and Carrie walk away. ‘’This isn’t over, Miss Collins. This isn’t over by a long shot, you fucking bitch!’’ Chris shouted and cursed at the gym teacher. Miss Collins simply looked at Chris and back again and carried on walking down the corridor. 

Carrie and Miss Collins walked through the fire exit doors and landed in the gymnasium and Carrie stopped and looked at where she and Tommy were stood. The bucket of red was still hanging from the ceiling and a member of staff accompanied Norma while she cleaned up the bloodied stage. Norma stopped was she was doing and turned to see Carrie and Miss Collins. ‘’Carrie?’’ The gym teacher gently grabbed Carrie by her shoulders. ‘’Carrie, sweetie. Let’s go. Let’s get you home.’’ Carrie stood for a moment as her mind went back to the incident and it replayed inside her mind. She started to slowly move her feet. ‘’That’s it, Carrie. Let’s get take you home.’’ Carrie allowed Miss Collins to lead her out of the gymnasium, her head still looking back at the stage as she walked away. The next thing she knew she was inside the teachers car and she was driving them away from the school. All the other teachers cars were long gone as most of them had left after the prom was cancelled.

It was a slow drive to Miss Collins and as she pulled up outside the house, Carrie studied the little house on her side. It was a small house but big enough to hold a family of four, or six even but all the same she thought it was a lovely little house. Carrie was about the open the door when Miss Collins opened it for her and held it open. She quietly thanked the kind woman as she got out of the car and walked over to the house.   
Miss Collins unlocked the door of the house and held it open to allow Carrie to walk inside. She looked over to the descent sized living room that was close to the kitchen. She had never seen a place looking so pretty and organised. Carrie gripped tightly on the sweater that was much too big for her and wondered into the living room. Miss Collins hung up her coat and watched Carrie for a moment. ‘’Can I get you anything, Carrie? A glass of water or a cup of tea?’’ She asked as Carrie looked at her. ‘’Can I have a glass of water please?’’   
‘’Course you can. Sit down and make yourself comfortable. I’ll be with you in a minute.’’   
Miss Collins went into the kitchen and left Carrie to inspect the spacious living room. She sat down on the wide space couch, still gripping the large sweater. She looked at the mantel that had countless picture frames and a small white candle of each end. She stared a picture which she thought to herself was a photograph of a young Miss Collins. It was probably taken when she was in high school. Carrie continued to study the picture as Miss Collins came back with a glass of water in one hand and a cup of tea in the other. ‘’There you go, Carrie.’’ She placed the glass of water on the coffee table in front of them. ‘’Thank you.’’ Carrie picked up the glass and took a sip as Miss Collins looked at the picture that caught Carrie’s eye. She smiled to herself.   
‘’That picture was taken when I was in high school.’’ She explained. Carrie placed her glass on the coffee table. ‘’I was a pretty good runner and did well in gym class. That’s what made me want to be a gym teacher. I just love the exercise and it always gets your heart going. That picture was taken just before a big run we did. I came second, which wasn’t too bad. Could’ve done better though.’’ She took a sip of tea while Carrie looked at the picture again. ‘’You look really pretty in that picture, Miss Collins.’’   
Miss Collins set her mug down on the table. ‘’Thank you, Carrie. I looked dreadful after’’ She and Carrie laughed softly. Miss Collins looked at her, Carrie was still looking at the pictures.   
‘’You’ve got a beautiful smile, Carrie.’’ Carrie looked at her and then back, blushing slightly. ‘’Thanks.’’ Miss Collins smiled at her shy reaction. ‘’You don’t have to look away when your blushing, Carrie. That’s your natural reaction and I respect that. I just want you to know you don’t have to hide away from me.’’  
Although, Carrie was still blushing a little she forced herself to look at her teacher. ‘’I know. Thank you, Miss Collins.’’ The kind teacher smiled again but then it dropped when something she wanted to ask came into her mind. She breathed deeply. ‘’Carrie there’s something I want to ask you and it’s okay if you don’t want to talk about because I respect that but I was wondering you could talk to me about your mother. Maybe I could help if you talk to me.’’   
Carrie sat still for a moment, all the things her mother had done or said running through her mind. ‘’Carrie?’’ Miss Collins called her name. ’Carrie whatever it is your struggling to tell me I promise I can help you.’’ Miss Collins took Carrie’s hand in hers as she saw her eyes dwell with tears. Carrie turned to look at the older woman and Miss Collins felt her heart break when she saw the tears in Carrie’s eyes. ‘’What’s wrong, Carrie?’’ She gently squeezed Carrie’s hand. ‘’Tell me.’’  
Carrie gulped, the feeling as though her heart was in her throat made her feel worse. She rolled her eyes to the floor just as a tear rolled down her cheek. ‘’My mama.’’ She looked up at Miss Collins as she gulped again. ‘’My mama hurts me.’’


End file.
